


"I'll drain every last drop from your aching balls. By the end, you'll be my willing, loving pet."

by ShawnaLee



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Aphrodisiacs, Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Femdom, Lamiae, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After rejecting the plight for your people, you have had it with the Pharaoh’s rule. But, instead of removing him from power, you hatch another plan—to slowly melt away his mind with overwhelming pleasure until he’s your willing, loving pet who will do whatever you wish.
Kudos: 21





	"I'll drain every last drop from your aching balls. By the end, you'll be my willing, loving pet."

[F4M] [Script Offer] "I'll drain every last drop from your aching balls. By the end, you'll be my willing, loving pet." [Lamia] [Apophis] [Monstergirl] [Rape] [Aphrodisiac venom] [Held in her coils] [Tailjob] [Pacifying you] [Long tongue] [Tonguejob] [Ball draining] [Making you cum over and over]

Additional tags: [Mind Control] [Blowjob] [Titjob] [Coercion] [Pharaoh] [Dirty Talk] [My Pet] [Teasing] [Mindbreak]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: After rejecting the plight for your people, you have had it with the Pharaoh’s rule. But, instead of removing him from power, you hatch another plan—to slowly melt away his mind with overwhelming pleasure until he’s your willing, loving pet who will do whatever you wish.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

Wake up... Wake up, Pharaoh. 

(Sultry giggle) Yes, it’s me. The Beauty of the Sands. I’ve come for you...

(Feigned innocence) Assassination? (Giggle) Oh, Pharaoh, you wouldn’t dare claim such things about a beautiful woman such as I, would you? I am merely part serpent, nothing entirely frightening...but there is something we must speak about.

You’ve rejected the plight of my people one time too many. 

[You push him onto the bed, and coil around his limbs with your tail]

I don’t want to *hurt* you. I wouldn’t want to hurt someone so handsome, so regal, so...powerful. But your power causes my people problems, and I can’t have that...

So resistant. You’re stronger than I expected, but not nearly enough to free yourself from my coils. My tail can hold your entire body perfectly still upon your bed, so I may do with you what I wish. (Whispering) *Anything* I wish.

Now, removing a Pharaoh from power creates quite the mess. I might be good at what I do, but I do enjoy seizing opportunities while I can. 

(Whispering) I could sink my sharp fangs into your neck. But, maybe I won’t. Maybe I’d love to have a Pharaoh at my beck and call. To do whatever I ask. 

Don’t struggle, now. No one will hear you here. I made sure of that.

Now, you’ll be good for me, won’t you? I’ll happen to spare you, and in exchange, you’ll help my people. Or—my wishes will simply be your commands. (Giggle) How does that sound?

Don’t make me tighten my coils, darling... I’ll squeeze your arms, your chest, your legs...

(Sultry giggle) I know how bold you are. I know how little you bend for others. You *will* bend for me, however...

I do like having fun with my prey. It’s quite delightful. (Giggle) I love watching their resistance melt away, leaving them begging for more.

I would wonder if I’m being cruel, doing something against your will, but look at this...

Straining against your clothing? (Giggle) My, Pharaoh, you’re *very* hard...you don’t enjoy this, do you? 

You sent us away, unwilling to join our societies—it was all a little game to you. A little game to bring me here to play.

[You start stroking him through his pants]

Oh, you shudder when I touch it. (Giggle) I know you want this. Just feel my coils hold you still, hold you down on your bed, so I can take care of everything.

Be mine, Pharaoh. (Whispering) You’ll devote yourself to me, won’t you?

No? (Sultry giggle) Maybe I can convince you with my gentle touch. I’m not cruel. I’m dedicated to satisfying every need of my little pets.

(Whispering) Shh, hush now. Stay nice and quiet for me while I take care of you. You’ve told me how you feel.

Now let me show you what else you can feel with my serpentine touch across your cock.

(Whispering) Listen to me, darling. I’ll drain every last drop from your aching balls. By the end, you’ll be my willing, loving pet.

(Giggle) Such confidence. Perhaps I’ll play along. Perhaps—if you still wish me to leave after I’m finished with you, then I will leave.

What say you? Not that you have any choice right now, but—it might give you something to look forward to. Until you feel my tail, tongue, and mouth, that is...

(Giggle) Good. Now be still for me, and I’ll take this cock out for you.

[Sfx: Clothing removal]

You won’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll make sure you get harder than you ever have before, and I’ll please you until your mind melts into a lustful puddle begging for more. 

Hold still, now. I’ll take good care of you. It’ll give you just what you need. I’ll give your cock a nice, long lick. 

[You take a lengthy lick across his cock]

That look in your eyes... you liked that, didn’t you? (Giggle) Your cock is surging, begging for my tongue—but no, you don’t get that yet. You’ve been naughty, so you’ll have to be a good for me to feel it again.

Perhaps I’ll take the end of my scaly tail, and gently wrap it around the base of your cock, and *squeeze* it. Have the very end gently coil around your balls...

I’ll be gentle with them. They are going to *empty* for me. Every drop will be mine—and then *you* will be mine. (Giggle)

You twitch and throb every time I squeeze. I sense the loads I’ll get from you. It feels like an eternity since I’ve tasted royal cum...I almost don’t want to wait.

[You start stroking him with your tail]

That’s it, my dear Pharaoh. Feel my tail along your shaft, feel it caressing and coiling, and massaging out every ounce of resistance, and giving way to obedience.

(Whispering) Feel my tail grip your chest. My nails lead along your shoulders, my whispers in your ears...

(Whispering quieter) No matter what you say, I know what you want. Don’t worry. If you’re good for me, I’ll give it to you.

That’s it. No more struggle. No more worries. Just pleasure. A soothing, caring tail on your cock, and a loving lamia that will do anything to taste you. (Whispering) I would do anything for you. All you have to do, is be mine forever.

Your cock is throbbing so much already. Twitching and surging with agonizing pleasure. 

[You stroke him faster]

Feel the world wash away. Feel your stress vanish like sand in the breeze. You want to cum. I know you do. The faster I go, the more you want it. The more you want to watch your load to pour into my mouth.

I’ll just squeeze these amazing balls a little longer as I stroke you faster, and faster, and harder...holding your cum for just a little longer, juuuust until you nearly beg to finish. 

Do you want to cum, Pharaoh? Tell me. Tell me you want to cum. Ask me to relieve you. Beg me to relieve you.

Yes, that’s that I want. That’s good, Pharaoh... (Giggle) I’ll just let them go, and—stroke faster, and faster, and...

Cum. Cum for me. 

Are you ready? Yes, yes, yes! Cum, unload it all into my mouth…

[You place your mouth on his cock to take it in, and you moan loudly before swallowing]

Oh, Pharaoh, your cum is absolutely delectable. (Tasting sounds, swallowing) It flows down my throat in just the right way, and hits every spot I have a taste for. (Giggle) How are *you* feeling?

Oh, no need to speak...I know my tail can be a bit overwhelming. I know you feel more apt to help me, don’t you? 

Possibly? Not resistant any longer, hm? (Giggle) But you still seem a little conflicted, so I can’t stop pleasuring you.

Don’t worry. I know my tail was lovely, but maybe you’ve earned a bit more—maybe my long serpentine tongue would help ease your soul. 

Not hard anymore? (Giggle) Pharaoh, you know so little of us. Our venom is an aphrodisiac. I won’t bite you, not unless you ask... All I have to do is pour a little from my mouth, gently licking and sucking your cock to cover it...

[You gently spit if you’d like, and lick along his cock and suck it very briefly]

There you go. Absolutely covered, slick and wet with my venom that will harden you beyond belief, and—oh my. Pharaoh, just look. Your cock is getting harder—and harder—and so *ready.* I can make any cock I wish stand at attention for me—and yours is perfect. Its shape, size, everything—it’s divine.

And as long as I stroke, and lick, and suck, your cock will stay hard until I say otherwise. My venom is incredibly potent. I can make a man cum for hours, or even days should I wish to...

You can feel it now, can’t you? My venom’s effects are taking hold. You feel every muscle in your body relax and release, and a heat fills you with passionate need.

I think I’ll hold you still. You move a little, gently, which I do enjoy. Surrendering to my pleasureful touch is all I wish from you. Feel my tail coiling around you like a gentle hug, now—no need to hold you *too* tightly. You wouldn’t run, would you?

You’re at my mercy, but I know you enjoy the feeling of being mine.

[You start licking his cock, speaking between or during licks]

(Giggle) Good, Pharaoh. Just lay back and enjoy the secrets of a lamia. A tongue that can (lick) lick along your entire length all at once, tease your balls while I plant loving kisses on your shaft, or coil it around your cock from base to tip, stroking it up and down just—like—this.

[You coil your tongue around him, stroking him wetly, with some sultry giggles as you do so. Lines are spoken between or during licks/sucking sounds]

Your shivers sustain me. (Giggle) Feel my tongue make the world fall away. Each lick, each coiling, slithering lick slowly melts your every worry. Your every thought.

After all, you are going to be mine. Your thoughts and needs will be mine. 

I love how you cock feels within my coiling tongue. It throbs each time I stroke it, each time I flick just beneath the head...

Your balls are pulsing, Pharaoh. You still have lots of cum for me, don’t you? I want it all. Every last drop will be mine, just like you. When I wrap my tongue around them, I can taste every bit of your essence. It tastes overwhelming. Powerful. 

You’re being so calm, now. Each time my tongue licks along you, you let out little moans and whimpers that satiate me.

Perhaps I’ll move a little farther up and remove my clothing for you.

[Sfx: clothing being removed]

Do you like my tits? (Giggle) You stare each time I visit, and now is no exception. Perhaps I’ll come in close and press your cock between my tits. I’ll get them nice and wet for you, and massage your wonderful cock. All the while, I’ll use my long, forked tongue to wrap around your cock and pleasure you.

[You start fucking him with your tits, and lick his cock at the same time. This goes on as long as you want, with little sultry giggles here and there.]

Your cock feels perfect between them. It’s just the right size for me to squeeze it, to press my soft tits on either side, massaging every little bit of you. Massaging that cum out for me. Making you harder...and harder...and harder.

Feel my venom making your cock more sensitive, making you feel everything ten times stronger. Everything is so much more intense. More perfect.

[Improv if you’d like, which phrases like “How do my tits feel, Pharaoh?’ ‘I love feeling a man melt between my tits.’ And ‘feel my tongue and tits working you all at once’ This goes on as long as you want, until you say...]

Do you want to cum for me, Pharaoh? Do you want to give me a second amazing, full load of cum?

That’s good. Now you’re so willing to feed me your potent seed. So needful. So...devoted. (Giggle) Is it because of how it felt the first time? 

This will be...far more intense. My venom causes orgasms that break weak men. But you’re strong. Regal. Powerful. You feel everything—and you want more.

Tell me you want to give it to me. Tell me...that you want to give me everything. (Giggle) Your whole empire. 

Yes, that’s what I love hearing. I love hearing those whimpers of desperation. Those moans of need. Let my tongue lick up all your doubts, and cum for me.

Give me another delicious load. Give it all to me. I want to drain every drop from you, and I won’t let you go until your balls are empty.

Now cum! Cum for me. Yes, that’s it! Cum in my mouth. All over my tongue. Let me show it all to you. Cum, cum, cum!

[He cums in your mouth again, and you swallow while moaning]

Gods, Pharaoh, your cum might even taste better the second time. And such a massive load...

Your expression is priceless. (Giggle) Overwhelmed. Absolute bliss. Afterglow. 

Tell me, my dear Pharaoh, will you be mine? (Whispering) Will you do as I command? (Whispering quieter) Will you be my willing, loving pet?

[Pause, as he responds]

Oh, a yes! That’s music to my ears. As long as you are mine, I will please you whenever you wish. I will drain your aching balls each and every morning, afternoon, and night.

And yet, you needed to decide.

That’s not enough for me.

I’ll release you, my dear, as a test.

You lie still... (Giggle) Good boy. Because I need more. I need to fully pacify you...

Lie down. I’m going to give you what no one receives. (Whispering) I’m going to give you my wet, warm throat. I’ll massage the last of your cum into my mouth, and you’ll be mine forever.

[You start sucking his cock, and continue speaking between sucking sounds or with mouth full. Just sounds for a little bit, until...]

You’re already hard for me. (Giggle) My venom works wonders. Your moans prove that to me...

But I want you to melt, Pharaoh.

Melt for me. Lose everything for me. Your worries. Your stresses. Your thoughts. Let me suck them all away.

Feel my tongue. My mouth. My hands all over your body, my tail coiling around you, hugging you...

And lose yourself in my throat. 

[You deepthroat him, and continue speaking between sounds or with mouth full]

Each shiver, you grow more mine.

Each moan, you worship me more and more.

But you can’t stop. You want this, now. You want me, forever. You want to be mine.

Just forget it all. Forget everything except what I tell you. 

Because you want one thing: to have me drain your balls whenever you wish. That’s what I’ll be for you. I’ll be your personal ball drainer--your cum-loving lamia. 

But I’ll rule it all, because your mind is mine, Pharaoh. (Giggle) and you’re entirely willing. 

I’m going to count you down, darling.

I’m going to count down until you’re mine.

Ten. Just hear my voice aching for your cum.

Nine. Feel my touch all across your body, caressing and holding you.

Eight. Feel me coil my tongue around your cock, stroking it, sucking it...

Seven. Help me, Pharaoh. Help me do what I wish. Give me everything I want.

Six. It’s what you want. You want to help me. You want to be my pet.

Five. Just a little longer, and I’ll fully drain the last of your cum, and swallow it all.

Four. Think of how much cum you’ve given me. It’s not enough. It’s never enough. I want more. And more. And more...

Three. Drown in my presence.

Two. Melt before me into a puddle of euphoric, blissful pleasure.

One. 

Cum. Cum now. Pour your cum down my throat. Fill my mouth. Fill it until you can’t cum any longer. I want to drain you every day for the rest of your life. All you must do is be mine.

Please cum. Please, please unload all the cum you have. I’m ready. I’m so ready to swallow your load again, and again, and again...

Cum, Pharaoh! Cum, and be my docile, obedient pet. Devote yourself to me. All you have to do is cum. Cum, cum, cum!

[He cums in your mouth a final time. You swallow, and let out a satisfied, sultry giggle]

Delicious beyond belief. (Giggle) Good boy...

Oh, that look. Absolute satisfaction. Absolute obedience. Absolutely...mine.

Not a worry in your mind, now. Forget it all, my darling. For your remaining days, you’ll only know my tail, my tongue, and my mouth, draining you, forever...and that’s all you’ll ever want. More than anyone could ever wish for.

And in exchange, you will do everything I say. (Giggle) Good boy.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)


End file.
